


That instagram post

by TheBaneOfMyExistence



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 7/11, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Instagram, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, Whale feelings, pregnant Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBaneOfMyExistence/pseuds/TheBaneOfMyExistence
Summary: "My girlfriend had a breakdown in the 7/11 today. She told me she felt like a whale and she couldn’t understand why I was still attracted to her"Waverly feels like a whale while pregnant and Nicole does something to make her feel better





	That instagram post

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.
> 
> Also I don't own anything.
> 
> <3

You were five months pregnant and not a lot of people knew. You were good pregnant. Hormones didn’t apply to you, you kicked hormones in the ass. Hormones were your bitch.

Well not really.

Because today your hormones would fight back and that happened in the middle of a fucking 7/11 in the candy aisle.

The candy aisle of all places.

Talk about being embarrassed.

So your hormones got in the way and in the middle of a shopping trip you had a breakdown. You had launched yourself in Nicole’s arms, in the middle of the candy aisle, ignoring Wynonna completely. 

In the middle of the fucking candy aisle. How pathetic could it be. 

When you got at the homestead from your shopping trip with your girlfriend and your sister, you had locked yourself in your bedroom. You were ashamed of the hormone breakdown, you felt like you were a whale and looked like a whale too while pregnant and that your girlfriend wasn’t capable of loving you anymore, ‘cause you looked like a whale, or so you thought.

Nicole was outside of your bedroom for multiple hours trying to console you but it just wouldn’t help. You did not feel like company and you were afraid that Nicole would break up with you. I mean, who would want to be in a relationship with a whale. 

Nicole talked one hour to you, through the door but it would not help. You are a whale, and eventually Nicole would see that. So what was the point anyway? You finally got your rest because it was quiet for a few minutes, like half an hour, before you saw the instagram notification.

'Haughtdamn mentioned you in a post.'

You unlocked your phone and looked at the photo. Wynonna had apparently snapped a photo of you in Nicole’s arms at the 7/11. You felt the anger through your bones before you had even looked at the caption. You looked like a freaking whale!

“My girlfriend had a breakdown in the 7/11 today. She told me she felt like a whale and she couldn’t understand why I was still attracted to her. I told her, while she was crying into my shoulder that I found her incredibly sexy and that she was carrying our child, I mean how could I not be attracted to her. Apparently she didn’t believe me ‘cause now she locked me out of our bedroom. But babe, how could I ever stop loving you, while you’re carrying OUR child, how could I ever stop loving you when you are going to give birth to OUR child. Even if you were a real life, full sized elephant, I would still be deeply in love with you and would find everything about you incredibly sexy. You are the love of my live baby, even as a whale, you would give women alive a run for their money, that’s how sexy you are to me. Damn girl, you’re pregnant with our child, how could I not love you, how could I not find you incredibly sexy, attractive and beautiful. I would rather spend a lifetime with you in the body of an elephant than spend one day with you in the body of a supermodel. I fell in love with you, you, you’re soul and just everything you are. The way you look doesn’t matter to me. So, baby, will you please marry me, so we can be the whale family together? @Earpsighter"

So there was a photo, now online, of you, crying in Nicole’s arms in the middle of a 7/11 in the fucking candy aisle because you felt like a whale with the most heartfelt caption under it. You didn’t know if your tears were happy or angry ones. They were just there. 

You were angry because of the photo but you also could not wipe the smile off your face because of this post. Fucking hormones. And when you opened the door, you couldn’t believe the sight. Nicole was down on one knee with a ring in her hand. 

“When I’m around you I feel like I’m a whale and you’re my dolphin. So baby, let me be your whale forever and ever? Marry me?”

“NICOLE! You’re not a whale! Don’t talk about yourself like that!”

“And yes baby, I’ll marry you”

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't know what I wrote just there. But yeah, hope you liked it!


End file.
